What's Your Name?
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: This is all Jake’s P.O.V.  Sadly, I don’t own Hannah Montana or this song.  That’s Jesse’s.I went back and edited some stuff that my DOCUMENTS messed up.


_**This is all Jake's P.O.V. Sadly, I don't own Hannah Montana or this song. That's Jesse's. The parts that aren't the sng are in Jake's Journal. **_

_**Oh, and if any of you like Harry Potter and/or Zoey 101, check out 'Blue Soccerballs' by GoalieGirl00. It's really good; and she has a character based on me in there. But I won't tell you who. **_

_**PS: JAKE RYAN RETURNS JUNE 24!!! **_

Dear Journal, Monday

I woke up this morning, excited. Today was the first day I started regular school.

I got up, took a shower, then picked out my clothes. I grabbed a blue shirt, then an off-white zip-up sweater, and then a dark blue, long sleeve shirt over that. Then I just wore regular blue-jeans and some white shoes.

I had my limo drive me, cause I did NOT want to be dropped off by my parents. I may be an actor, but my parents are still embarrassing.

When I got to school, I looked around, and didn't see anybody. Either I'm really early, or late. Chances are it's the second one. I pulled out my schedule and saw that I had home room with a Mr. Correlli. I started to his room number, when Bri Samuels and her cameraman showed up. she said she was covering 'Jake Ryan's Return to Regular School'.

We arrived at homeroom. And surprisingly, my teacher freaked out more than anyone. Accept this one perky blonde girl. She was like, obsessed with me. Then again, why wouldn't she be?

Then something happened that's never happened to me before. A girl rudely asked me sit down, basically. She actually seemed annoyed with me.

I tried finding her the rest of that day, but I guess I didn't have any other classes with her. I really needed to know her name. I don't know why, but there was something about her.

I realized that I left something in my locker. I turned back in that direction, when I saw her. Then she turned a corner, and was gone.

_I turn around your there again  
And suddenly your gone  
I wanna get to know ya'  
But I don't know who you are_

The rest of that day, I couldn't stop thinkin bout her. Then I got home, and realized I forgot to go back to my locker. Why am I suddenly losing my mind over a cute girl that hates me? I need to talk to her. But I know nothing about her.

_Hey your the kinda girl  
Who makes me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together  
But your oh-so-hard to find_

I decided I could use some nerve-calming hot chocolate. Fortunately I live near a Starbucks.

I put on a hat and some sunglasses and left. When I got there, I saw her and that perky blonde, leaving. Just my luck. I could follow her; find out where she lives. But then she'd probably call the cops for stalking her.

_I see ya when I'm at the Starbucks  
As your walkin' out the door_

Dear Journal, Friday

The rest of the week at school, I couldn't get away from fans long enough to talk to her. Finally it was Friday night. I went to Mr. Movies to rent Pirates of the Caribbean 2. and wouldja know it. She was walking out with a guy that looked about 16. I'm guessing they're siblings by the way they were fighting, and talking about their dad.

_I see yah when I'm renting movies  
When your leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's somethin I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more_

Dear Journal, Saturday

I think I'm crushing on what's-her-name. and if I could find out her name, and convince her I'm not 'A stuck-up, egotistical jerk' (she called me that to her friend) then I think I could have a shot with her.

_Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh, hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get ya knowin' me_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa_

Dear Journal, Still Saturday

I went to the mall today. I wanted to go to the arcade and beat my old high-score. I also wanted to get my mind off of… her. That didn't happen. She and 2 friends were there. I decided to go talk to her, when they got up and left. And of course, her blonde friend didn't even recognize me, cause I was wearing my disguise. And I can't get her out of my head. And when ever she DOES see me, she ignores me!

_I see you at the mall  
You hanging out with all your friends  
I'm ready to make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me trippin  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know ya'  
If you don't know I'm alive_

But I did find out her friends name today. Lilly. I went to the beach to see if she was there. Oh she was. But she was loading up her brother's car.

THEN, I went to a Jesse McCartney concert. I saw her a few rows in front of me, then the lights dimmed. But I did hear a song that fits this situation perfectly. It's called 'What's Your Name?'.

_I see ya' when I'm at the beach  
Oh no your loadin up the car  
I see you when I'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something gotta find out  
If I'll ever got the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh, hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowin' me_

_Oh, oh yea, no, no, no, no_

_Oh now wait up  
Ahhh  
oh no don't go away now  
Too late I missed your name girl  
Oh no don't go please  
Cause I'm the one you need yea  
Oh no don't go I got to  
Tell you how bad I want ya  
All I need is the chance  
I never get the opportunity to ask_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know (I really wanna know)  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know ya'  
And to get you knowin' me_

_What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know ya'  
And to get you knowin' me_

_What's your name  
What's your name girl  
Oh, Oh yeah (woo) (ha-ha) (woo)  
That's it  
Ladies goodnight _

**_Not a journal entry _**

I was at the studio for the (The show Hannah goes on in Smells Like Teen Sellout) show.

"So Jake, have you ever considered singing?" He asked me.

"I don't know if I'm any good." I replied. The "Studio Audience" laughed. It's really one of those sound effects machines.

"Well, why don't you get up there and try." He suggested.

"Alright." I knew the perfect song. I told the band, and then I went to the mike

_Oh, oh, uh, uh _

_I turn around your there again  
And suddenly your gone  
I wanna get to know ya'  
But I don't know who you are  
Hey your the kinda girl  
Who makes me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together  
But your oh-so-hard to find _

_I see ya when I'm at the Starbucks  
As your walkin' out the door _

_I see yah when I'm renting movies  
When your leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's somethin I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more _

_Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh, hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get ya knowin' me_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa_

_I see you at the mall  
You're hanging out with all your friends  
I'm ready to make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me trippin  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know ya  
If you don't know I'm alive _

_I see ya' when I'm at the beach  
Oh no your loadin up the car  
I see you when I'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something gotta find out  
If I'll ever got the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh, hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowin' me_

_Oh, oh yea, no, no, no, no_

_Oh now wait up  
Ahhh  
oh no don't go away now  
Too late I missed your name girl  
Oh no don't go please  
Cause I'm the one you need yea  
Oh no don't go I got to  
Tell you how bad I want ya  
All I need is the chance  
I never get the opportunity to ask_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know (I really wanna know)  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know ya'  
And to get you knowin' me_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know ya'  
And to get you knowin' me_

_What's your name  
What's your name girl  
Oh, Oh yeah (woo) (ha-ha) (woo)  
That's it  
Ladies goodnight _

There was more "Applauding".

"That was incredible."

"Thanks." I reply

**_Back to journal, Monday after school _**

Dear Journal,

When I went to school today, I found out that they changed my schedule. I had almost every class with her. And I learned something about her. She's the type that behaves in class, and pays attention. And these teachers only call on the students that don't pay attention. Hence forth, I still didn't learn her name.

But then, right before lunch, I noticed that Tony the janitor had enhanced my locker to 4x the size of everyone else's. Here's what happened.

"Oh, Tony!"

"Jakey!"

"I just asked if you could get the squeak out of the door. This is above and beyond! Gimme some love."

Then we high fived, and went back and forth saying "You da man. No you da man."

Finally she cut in and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, great. Who da man that knows where my locker is?!"

I was shocked. "Oh, wow, was this your-?"

"Yes that's my locker." She replied, clearly upset.

"Don't sweat it Millie." Tony said.

When he said that her new locker was next to the boiler room, I offered to share. She looked reluctant, but agreed.

But get this. Right before I asked her, she had said back to Tony, "It's Miley!"

Miley. :)

**_Well that's it. But I'm considering a sequel. It's basically where, Jake doesn't know how to act around her, so he just bugs her. Then they accidentally start a- WAIT! I'm not gonna give the whole thing a way. If I get enough reviews, then I'll right the sequel. _**

**_-Wolfwhisperer _**


End file.
